The Slytherin Laws
by GinnyWeasleySnape
Summary: The Weasley's are not going to be happy when they find out their daughter, Ginevra Weasley, was sorted into Slytherin. Though, they're going to be even more unhappy when they find out about the Slytherin Laws. . . That just so happen to force her into becoming betrothed to Marcus Flint.
1. Chapter 1

So here it is! The re-writing of my previous story "Stupid Slytherin Laws". I know it's been three years, but a lot has happened since then and I am finally free enough that I can commit to finishing a story. I pinky promise it. So, without further rambling, here is the first chapter of my new(ish) story: The Stupid Slytherin Laws.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

GWGWGWGWGW

The Weasley family was not going to be happy at all that their youngest and only daughter, Ginevra Weasley, was placed into Slytherin upon her arrival at Hogwarts. They were going to be even more unhappy when they heard that she now fell under a completely different set of laws called The Slytherin Laws.

The Slytherin Laws, sometime abbreviated as S.L., are a highly magical set of laws set to hold Slytherins at a higher standard. They cannot be broken and they are known to highly favor men. The Slytherin Laws are such:

Slytherins must and can only marry other Slytherins

Every Slytherin woman is subjected to the authority of every Slytherin male, no matter the age

Every Slytherin woman must treat every Slytherin male with complete and utter respect

Anywhere in which a Slytherin woman is in the presence of a Slytherin male, she must only speak unless spoken to

Every Slytherin woman must be betrothed by the end of her first year at Hogwarts

Once betrothed to said Slytherin male, the Slytherin woman is subjected to the authority of said Slytherin male completely, while still remaining respectful to the authority of all other Slytherin males.

A Slytherin male may punish a Slytherin woman for disobeying his authority

If said Slytherin woman is betrothed, the Slytherin male must have permission by the Slytherin male she is betrothed to in order to punish her

If the Slytherin male she is betrothed to does not grant the other Slytherin male permission to punish his property, than he must punish said property himself

A Slytherin male's job is to protect and provide for any and all Slytherin women

Once betrothed, the Slytherin male becomes the sole protector and provider of his Slytherin woman

However, it is the responsibility of all Slytherin males to protect and provide for a Slytherin woman if she is not betrothed or if her Slytherin male is not around to do so

GWGWGWGW

GPOV:

When I was first sorted into Slytherin, I didn't think that it would be too bad. However, I was just now introduced to the new set of laws that will govern me for the rest of life, The Slytherin Laws. More like the Stupid Slytherin Laws if you ask me. Unfortunately for me, someone did ask me. Also unfortunately for me, that said someone was a male. Triple unfortunately for me, I told said male that I thought those laws were stupid and that there was no way in bloody hell that I would be treated like property.

I swear, I was over said male's lap in less than a second. SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, over and over again. After thirty, I had lost count. I was sobbing uncontrollably, screaming how sorry I was and that I would never do it again. Said male just responded telling me that he would make sure that I would never forget my place as a Slytherin woman.

After what seemed like forever, the spanking was over with. I laid there over my spankers lap crying and repeatedly apologizing and promising that I would never forget my place as a Slytherin woman. My spanker, who had rather big hands, rubbed calming circles on my lower back until I started to calm down a bit.

After I manage to calm down and all that was coming out were silent tears, my spanker lifted me up, setting my blistered butt down on his lap. It was the first time I got a good look at him. He had bad, crooked teeth, but besides that, he was sort of beautiful. . . _Wait, did I just really think that? _

He gently took my face into his huge hands and as I went to apologize for the crimes that I had committed, he put a finger to my lips and simply said, "Not another word. All is forgiven."

He then pulled me into his arms and let me cry even more. I felt odd. I felt cared for. I felt protected. I felt forgiven.

I also felt like my ass was on fire, but that's a different story.

When I was done crying, he gently picked me up and stood me up in front of him.

"My name is Marcus Flint, and I'm the head boy of Slytherin. It's a shame that I had to meet you like this for the first time, Ginevra, but I will not tolerate disrespect or disobedience of any kind," he then raised his voice so everyone in the common room could hear him, "Let this be an example to every new first year female. I do not play games," he said.

He then pushed me gently back so that he had room to stand up.

"I want every female who is not betrothed to go to bed now. Males who let their women stay up for a while, keep in mind that all females are to be in bed by ten so that they may get their much needed rest. Lights out for males is midnight," he then looked out at all the first year females, "Let's get going then. Go to bed, the lot of you."

As I went to move past him, keeping my head and eyes down, he grabbed my arm and said, "Everyone besides you. I have something that I wish to discuss with you. Come with me," he said as he led me to his personal head boy room.

As we stepped into his room, he led me to his couch and gently pushed me down onto it.

"Ginevra, even though Slytherin males do not have a certain time in which they need to be betrothed by, it is my last year here at Hogwarts and I feel it is time for me to take a Slytherin woman to be my own," Marcus said.

I started to cry once again.

He sat down beside me and asked, "What's wrong, my Ginevra?"

"I'm so sorry, but I don't think I can do this. No, I know I can't do this. I can't. I wasn't raised like this. My parents are already going to hate me enough when they find out that I have been sorted into Slytherin. What do you think they'll say when they find out that in that very same day, I became betrothed as well? They'll hate me for sure," I said through my tears.

Marcus went to pull into a hug but I pushed him off and stood up.

"I won't do this, Marcus. I'm sorry, but I cannot marry you," I said as I went to walk out the door.

He grabbed me by my arm and spun me around, "You have no say in this, Ginevra. Do not make me put you over my knee again."

I shook his arm off of mine, "I have a say in this! I have a say in everything in my life because, news flash, this is my life, not yours! There must be some mistake. I do not belong in Slytherin and I most certainly do not belong to you."

I had the door opened only for a second before he slammed it shut, cornering me into the door.

He closed his eyes, taking deep breaths as to calm himself down.

I started to cry again from fear.

"Ginevra," he said slowly, "I suggest that you go sit your already blistered bottom on that couch before I blister it even more. Do I make myself clear?"

I nodded my head in fear.

"You will answer me verbally when I ask you a question," He said.

"Yes."

"Yes, what, Ginevra?" he asked.

I gulped, "Yes, sir?" I said uncertainly.

"Good girl. Now go do what you were told," he said.

"Yes, sir," I responded as I walked back to the couch and sat down.

I winced at the contact. Damn, he sure did a number on my ass.

He let out a deep breath and began to pace in front of me.

"Ginevra," he began, breaking the silence, "I need you to understand that there are far worse people to be betrothed to. You are very lucky that I have made my claim on you so fast. I am not the most patient man in the world, but I am fair," he sat down next to me, "and I promise you that I will always protect you and provide for you."

"But-" I started to say before he interrupted me.

"Ginevra, be quiet until I tell you that you can talk. Do you understand?" he said.

I let out a loud, dramatic sigh and rolled my eyes, "Yes, sir," I said.

"Watch yourself, Ginevra. I will tolerate you disrespecting me again. This is your last warning. Do you understand?" he asked.

I took a breath to calm myself, "Yes, sir," I said, defeated.

"Thank you, my Ginevra," he said, "now, I only have a few rules that I wish to discuss with you. My rules are simple and I ask that you remain silent as I tell them to you. After I finish, I will let you know when you are free to ask me questions about them, though I remind you to word your questions respectfully. Do you understand, Ginevra?"

"Yes, sir," I replied.

"Good girl," he started, "Now, first of all, I require you to refer to me as 'my lord' from here on out. It's respectful but yet personal and intimate. Secondly, I want you in bed at nine. Thirdly, I want you to meet me in the common room every morning at seven-thirty so that I may walk with you to breakfast. I will, however, let you get up at the time that you feel like you need to so that you can be ready at seven-thirty. Be mindful though, I will punish you if you are late without a real reason. Do not abuse this freedom that I have given you. Fourthly, I will walk you to every class and if I cannot make it, I will send another Slytherin male to accompany you. Do not leave your class until I or the Slytherin male I have appointed is there. Rule number five, I will walk you to dinner and then walk back straight after dinner so that you may study. Rule number six, you are not to do anything without asking me first. On top of all my personal rules, which are subject to change at any time, you are to remain respectful and submissive at all times. Also, unless it is just you and I together, you are not to speak unless spoken to. Do you understand all of these rules, my Ginevra?" he asked.

I was completely stunned. I could not believe that to follow all of those rules. And what the hell is up with him wanting me to call him "my lord". _Oh dear God, I think I'm going to be sick_. I didn't even have time to get up and run to the bathroom. Before I knew it, I was on the ground on all four, vomiting.

"My Ginevra," he said as he dropped down next to me, held my hair back, and rubbed my back as I emptied my stomach of my dinner.

"My Ginevra," he repeated, "What is wrong? Do I need to take you to the infirmary?"

By the time I was done throwing up, I was mentally and physically exhausted. I didn't have any energy left to fight him.

"I'm sorry, my lord," I said with a shakey voice as I started to cry, "I'm just very overwhelmed. I mean, I'm only eleven. It's a lot to take in," I replied respectfully. I just wanted out of here. I don't think I can take anymore of this.

"My Ginevra, I'm so sorry. I did not think that this might be too much for you," Marcus said rubbing circles on my back, "I understand you're only eleven, but this is just the way it is. I had to make my claim as quickly as possible."

I let out a sob.

"Shhh, shhh, Ginevra," he said picking me up and placing me onto his lap, continuing to rub gentle circles on my back.

I wanted to push myself off of him. I wanted to tell him off. I just wanted to be by myself.

When I cried my eyes dry, I began to speak. "Please, my lord, I'm alright. I promise," I said.

"I think I need to take you to the infirmary," he said.

"No!" I yelled without thinking, "I mean, no, please, my lord. I'm fine. I'm just really tired and overwhelmed. Please, can't I just go to bed?" I asked.

Marcus was silent for a minute. "Alright," he said, breaking his silence, "but, I want you to go straight to bed and get a good night's rest. Also, remember that I want you down in the common room at seven-thirty in the morning. Do you understand?"

I breathed a sigh of relief, "Yes, my lord, I understand."

"Alright, my Ginevra. You may go to bed now," Marcus said.

"Thank you, my lord," I responded.

I got up as quickly as I possibly could and ran to the bathrooms to get ready for bed.

GWGWGWGW

As I laid in bed that night, I thought of the events of today. I received a spanking in front of the whole Slytherin house from Marcus, who I am now betrothed to, who I now have to listen to completely, and who I would spend the rest of my life with. It had been so emotional and overwhelming. . . And I hadn't even told my parents yet!

GWGWGWGW

END

So, what did you all think? Constructive criticism is welcomed, but so are compliments too! I will be updating soon, I promise! Thanks for the read! *Smiley face*


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone! So it's me again! I would like to thank everyone who has given me feedback and/or who has faved and/or followed this story! :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

GWGWGW

GPOV:

I didn't get much sleep last night. I had received an owl from my parents, with a howler attached to it. Before I knew it, my whole dorm was awakened by the sound of my screaming mother.

"HOW COULD YOU?! HOW DARE MY OWN CHILD BETRAY HER FAMILY LIKE THIS! HOW COULD YOU BE A SLYTHERIN?! YOU DISGUST GINNY! DON'T YOU EVER COME HOME AGAIN! YOU HEAR ME?! EVER! YOU WILL NOT BE WELCOMED!" she screamed.

I spent half the night sobbing into my pillow and the other half dry heaving. A sweet girl, who is slightly dramatic (like me), named Pansy helped me for most of the night. I think we'll be great friends.

When I finally fell asleep, it was for only two hours.

I woke up with an extremely horrible headache.

At seven-fifteen, I forced myself out of bed. With a simple spell and the flick of my wand (something I learned from Hermione on the Hogwarts Express), my hair laid in soft waves, framing my face. I did another quick spell to get rid of bad breath, threw on my uniform, and headed down stairs to Marcus.

I got down stairs five minutes early. Marcus was waiting for me at the end of the staircase that leads to the girl's dormitory.

As I went to take the final few steps, I started to feel lightheaded. _Damn, I really don't feel good. Maybe I should tell Marcus._

As I took the final step, the room started spinning. _I don't think I'm going to make it. I don't think I'm going to make it. I don't think I'm going to make it,_ I chanted in my head.

Sure enough, next thing I knew, I was heading towards the ground. However, before I could reach the ground, I felt a pair of strong arms catch me.

"Ginevra," Marcus started, "are you alright?" he asked while he picked me up in his arms and carried me to the couch.

"I don't feel so good," I said with a sniffle.

"Damn it, Ginevra. You should have just let me take you to the infirmary last night," he said, starting to get angry.

He reached down to feel my forehead, "You're burning up and you look like you got no sleep last night. Tell me what happened, Ginevra," he demanded.

I started to sob uncontrollably again, "Please don't be mad at me! Please! Everyone already hates me," I screamed through my tears.

"Ginevra, listen to me," he started, "I need you to calm down. Can you do that for me, my Ginevra? Can you calm down for me?" he asked calmly while stroking the top of my head.

I took a pitiful, deep breath to calm myself, "I'm sorry," I said, sniffling.

"It's alright. I need you to tell me what is going on so I can help you, Ginevra," he said.

I attempted to take another deep breath, but it just came out like a sob.

"Shhhh, shhhh, Ginevra. I need you to calm down. Don't make me tell you that again, my Ginevra. Spanking can be therapeutic and will get all your tears out. Unless you want another spanking, I need you to calm down," he said.

He took in deep breaths, and I began to match his breathing. It only took a couple seconds for me to stop crying.

"Good girl. Now, tell me what happened."

Before I could tell him what happened, we got interrupted by Pansy.

"She got a damn howler that woke us all up. Her stupid blood traitor of a mother decided to shun her at ten-thirty at night!" Pansy said dramatically.

Draco Malfoy (I'd notice that git anywhere), who was sitting in an arm chair by the fireplace, quickly got up and took her by the arm, "Pansy, you best mind your manners. Flint did not ask you. Apologize to him and Ginevra, now," He ordered.

I knew she was only being dramatic to try to make me feel better. Apparently, he didn't though.

Pansy looked down, "I'm sorry, sir. I'm sorry, Ginevra," she said.

Draco turned to Marcus, "I'm sorry for her behavior. As of last night, she became my betrothed. I will take care of her punishment," he said and then looked to me, "I am sorry about your mother, Ginevra," he said.

I nodded my head in acceptance and said, "It's okay, Pansy. It's okay, Draco. Thank you for your apologizes," I said, still sniffling.

I gave Pansy a sympathetic smile, knowing the condition her bottom will be in soon.

"Let's go, Pansy," Draco said as he dragged her out of the common room by her arm.

Marcus was silent.

"Are. . . Are you mad at me?" I asked, timidly.

He took in a deep breath.

MFMFMFMFMFMFMFMFMFMFMFMF

MPOV:

"Are. . . Are you mad at me?" She asked, quietly.

I took in a deep breath.

"My Ginevra," I said, "I am not mad at you," I said rubbing her forehead gently.

Well, I was angry. However, I must control my anger. It will only make matters worse. I must protect her. I must provide for her.

"I need you to tell me everything that happened last night, Ginevra," I said.

"Well," she started, "I was lying in bed, going to sleep like you told me to, when I got a howler from my mother, just like Pansy said. Afterwards, I was so upset and embarrassed that I spent most of the night crying, and then the other bit of it dry heaving. I got barely any sleep last night. That's why I don't feel so good," she said, sniffling again.

I took in a deep breath to calm myself. I didn't want to start yelling at her, but how come she didn't just send someone to get me up. I could have helped her. She didn't know that, though.

"Ginevra," I said calmly, "Whenever something like that happens, you should come and get me. It's my job to help you and be there for you."

She took in a deep breath, "I thought you'd be angry though, Marcus," she said with a little bit of attitude.

"Ginevra," I said firmly, "Watch your tone with me. I'm only trying to help you," I pinched the bridge of my nose, trying to calm myself down. _ She is just one step away from going over my knee_, I thought, _sick or not_.

"I need you to understand that it is my job to help you, Ginevra," I said, rubbing my face in frustration, "If you are ever sick, upset, or both, I need you to come to me. Do you understand, Ginevra?" I asked firmly.

She sighed, "I got it, Marcus," she said.

_That's it,_ I thought,_ I'm done. She needs to be taught a lesson._

"I understand that you thought that I'd be angry with you for disturbing me, so for that, I will not punish you. However, your attitude, I do not like one bit, and I will be punishing you for that. Also, you have referred to me as Marcus twice now. You know you are supposed to refer to me 'my lord'. For each offense, you will get five swats. You have earned a total of ten swats. Do you understand, Ginevra?" I asked.

Her eyes got wide, "NO!" she screamed, "I don't feel good, Marcus. Don't be such an ass!" she said.

I took in a deep breath.

GWGWGWGWGWGWGWGWGW

GPOV:

". . . You have earned a total of ten swats. Do you understand, Ginevra?" He asked firmly.

I felt my eyes go wide.

"NO!" I screamed, "I don't feel good, Marcus. Don't be such an ass!" I said.

_Okay, so maybe that wasn't the best thing to say, _I thought, _but, he is being an ass. _

"That is another five swats, Ginevra. I am only trying to help you. I have been nothing but kind to you all morning. I'm missing breakfast, just to be with you right now. I do not deserve to be treated like this," he said.

_Well, way to make me feel bad, Marcus, _I thought.

_Bloody hell, he's right. There I go, ruining the moment. _

I took a deep breath, _be respectful_, I thought to myself.

"My lord," I started, timidly, "You are right. I was angry, and I took it out on you," I said as I started to cry, "I shouldn't treat you like this when you're only trying to help me. I'm so sorry," I said.

_Maybe that will get my butt off the hook, _I thought.

"Thank you for your apology," he started, "It shows me that you know what you did was wrong. Let's get your punishment over with," he said.

_Well shit_.

"Come here, Ginevra. Lay down across my lap," he order.

I took a deep breath and thought, _it's only fifteen swats. Be strong, Ginevra._

As I laid down across his lap, I started to sob.

_Way to be strong, _I thought sarcastically to myself.

He wasted no time administrating the punishment.

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, over and over again.

Though, as quickly as it was done, it was over.

_Damn, he really knows how to make me feel bad_.

This time, I jumped out of his lap and into his arms, surprising him.

"I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry. You were only trying to help," I said through my tears.

"Shhhh, shhhh, Ginevra. All is forgiven," he said.

MFMFMFMFMFMFMFMF

MPOV:

When I was done spanking her, surprisingly, she jumped right out of my lap and into my arms.

"I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry. You were only trying to help," she said through her tears.

"Shhhh, shhhh, Ginevra. All is forgiven," I said.

I let her cry for a couple of minutes.

"Ginevra, are you feeling any better?" I asked her once she calmed down a bit.

"Not really," she said while sniffling, "my head still hurts really badly and I'm really, really hungry," she said as her stomach growled.

I picked her up, "Come on, Ginevra. I'll take you to my room and call my house elf. I'll take care of you, I promise," I said as I carried her into me room.

_Man, is she going to be a lot of work, or what? _I thought to myself.

I knew she was going to be trouble when I picked her, but I also knew that she was Weasley.

I knew that only meant one thing.

She would be loyal to me till the end.

And that would make it all worth it.

MFMFMFMFMFMFMFMFMFMFMF

END

So what did you all think about this? I promise you, everything I put in here is important and will have a place in this story. I have big hopes for this story.

Next chapter, Tom Riddle's Diary will be introduced! Did you really think that I would forget that? ;)

Please, please review! Every bit of feedback is important to me.

Thank you for reading! *smiley face*


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

GWGWGWGWGWGWGWGWGWGWGWGWGWGWGWGWGWGWGWGWGWGWGWGWGWGWGW

GPOV:

It had been one week since I had become betrothed to Marcus.

My brothers were being gits about it. None of them would talk to me or look at me. I knew things would be different when I was sorted into Slytherin, but I didn't think that it'd change the fact that we were family.

I had been doing really well with the whole respect thing, too! I hadn't gotten a spanking since the morning after are engagement. . . Though, I was fairly certain that streak was going to end now.

The thing is, I didn't know what I did wrong.

Marcus got me a necklace (as it is customary for the Slytherin male to give his woman some sort of jewelry to wear). It had a simple, silver chain. There was a medium size, tear drop shaped emerald with a small diamond hanging from it. It was simple, yet elegant.

Hey, if Marcus wanted to get me jewelry, I was cool with that.

However, this necklace had a special charm on it that I didn't know about.

Whenever I was in trouble or upset, it would alert Marcus. All he had to do was touch his ring (yeah, apparently he had a matching ring too. . . Oh the joy), and he'd be right there next to me.

Apparently, I was in some sort of trouble and my necklace alerted him.

The problem is when he got to me, I wasn't exactly myself.

I was in the middle of an abandoned hallway, talking to myself.

Apparently, he had went to grab me but I called him a mere peasant who needed to bow to his master.

And that is why I'm here, in the middle of the night, in his head boy room, sitting down on his couch, listening to _my lord_ have a freak attack.

"GINEVRA I DON'T EVEN UNDERSTAND WHAT YOU WERE THINKING! WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU BE ROAMING IN THE CASTLE _AT NIGHT_! YOU KNOW IT'S NOT SAFE! NOWHERE IS EVER SAFE AT NIGHT! AND THEN YOU GO AND DISRESPECT ME! YOU CALLED ME A MERE PEASANT!" He yelled, pacing back and forth in front of me.

Gesh, not only was I apparently going crazy, he was giving me a headache with all his bloody screaming.

"Marcus, I'm telling you I didn't know I was doing," I replied back calmly.

He chuckled to himself and stopped pacing, "You're telling me that you suffer from sleepwalking?" he asked sarcastically.

"I don't know, Mar-" he gave me a pointed look, "Er, I mean my lord. Please, you have to believe me. I really have no clue how I even got there," I started, "I remember going to bed and then everything else is all just darkness. I barely even remember you finding me," I said.

He took a deep breath and stepped in front of me. He lifted my chin up with his finger, looking me in the eyes, "You promise me you're telling the truth?" He asked.

"Yes, my lord. I promise," I said sincerely, looking right back into his eyes intensely.

He let out a sigh of relief, let go of my chin, and started pacing again.

"Have you ever sleepwalked before, Ginevra?" he asked.

"No, my lord," I replied.

"So you're saying that this is new?"

"Yes, my lord," I said back.

He started to pace faster, "What have you done new, Ginevra?" he asked.

"Nothing, my lord. I only do what you tell me to do. That's it," I said quickly.

Well, technically. . . There was something. But no. . . He could never know! He'd just want to read it.

"My Ginevra," he said as he stopped pacing, knelt down in front of me, and grabbed my hands, "this is so important. Please, if there is anything new that you have done, I need to know. Your safety is crucial."

I felt like I should tell him. I knew I should tell him.

But I just can't.

I won't.

"My lord, there is nothing new. As I have said before, I've only been doing what you tell me to do," I said.

Though, I can't help but be a little frightened. It can't really be Tom, right?

"Okay, my Ginevra," he said as he stood to his feet, "but please, if you think of anything, tell me."

"Yes, my lord," I said respectfully.

"Come, let me walk you back to your room," he said, reaching out his hand.

My heart started to beat faster.

I was scared to go back there, all by myself. I didn't want Marcus to leave me. I felt him oddly comforting. Almost like a brother.

"No wait! Please Marcus, don't make me go back!" I said, throwing my arms around him, taking him by surprise.

He let out an amused chuckle, "Ginevra, I don't think that'd be appropriate," he said, hugging me back.

"Please, please, please! It's already so late. Please just let me stay!" I said as I held onto him tighter.

"Alright, alright. You can stay. Come on, my Ginevra," he said as he picked me up and carried me into his bedroom.

Damn, head boy got it made.

There was a huge, king size bed made of dark oak in the middle of the room with four posts of slithering snakes on all four corners. The linens were a dark green. The floor was a dark stone, and underneath his bed he had a plush, dark green carpet. He had a dresser made of the same dark oak as his bed over to the left, with a circular mirror that had a carving of a snake around it. To the right of the room he had his own fireplace. There were two chairs made of the same dark oak as the rest of his furniture with dark green cushions in front of the fireplace. There was a dark oak bookcase, overflowing with books to the left of the fireplace and a closed dark oak door to the right of the fire place.

He pulled back the covers and gently laid me on his bed.

_This is even more comfortable than it looks! _I thought.

He pulled up the covers to my chin.

I snuggled into them.

"Goodnight, my Ginevra," he said, giving a soft, innocent kiss on my hairline.

I felt my fear coming back to me again.

"You're not going to leave, are you?" I asked.

"I will be right here, Ginevra," he said.

"But what if it happens again?" I asked fearfully.

"I will keep you safe," he said patiently and then continued, "Now go to sleep, my Ginevra," he said as he gently stroked my hair.

I closed my eyes and fell into a comfortable, deep sleep.

GWGWGWGWGWGWGWGWGWGWGWGWGWGWGWGWGWGWGWGWGWGWGWGWGWGWGW

END

Okay, so don't hate me. I know it's short, but I promise you I will be updating a few more times this weekend as well. I wanted to use this chapter to introduce the conflict with her brothers, Tom Riddle's diary, and give an idea as to how her relationship with Marcus will be until she is older.

I want to elaborate on that last one real quick.

There will be no romance, whatsoever, until Ginny is older. Until she is older, Marcus will be like a brother and best friend. That's it. That's as far as their relationship with go. It'll be innocent and good natured, so please, please don't expect anything else.

I hope you all liked this chapter, and as always, feedback is much appreciated!


End file.
